


What you want

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight, Illyria is alone at an abandoned playground. Not quite alone, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you want

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.
> 
> Right, so here's what I had to do:
> 
> Demand 1 – Illyria  
> Demand 2 – Playground  
> Demand 3 - This is our game

The fight was over. Everything had changed. “What do you want?” She demanded as he stepped closer.

“Doesn’t matter. I know what you want, Illyria.” He came up, right behind her, nearly touching her. “You want it back. Power, destruction, death, being a god.” She gasped lightly. “It’s all there. In your grasp. Just take it.”

“I can’t. Angel…”

“Forget about Angel. This is our game. Go, take what you want! Gods don’t need permission.”

“You’re right!” Her eyes hardened. It didn’t matter anyway. Lindsey smiled as she left the old playground, nodding slightly.

“Mission accomplished! Now let me die.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spielarten der Macht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334721) by [Amancham-DE (Amancham)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE)




End file.
